


Belong

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e09 Croatoan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Lee no longer belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

"I'm just looking for somewhere I can belong," Pamela Clayton said in her interview. She seemed like she'd belong with Amanda's practice, so Amanda gave her the job. She had belonged, until...

Now Amanda echoes those words to another Pamela, Dr. Whitmyre, in charge of family practice at this hospital. She doesn't get the job.


End file.
